tribalspediafandomcom-20200215-history
North American and Hawaiian Tribes
Native North Americans are the descendants of the original inhabitants of North America before the Europeans, also called Indians ''or ''American Indians. The term Native American 'is sometimes preferred over ''Indian because the latter is a misnomer that originated with Columbus, who mistook the inhabitants of North America for the people of India. Both terms, however, are accepted. United States '''New York-Connecticut *Abenaki *Acquintanacsnak *Algonkin *Algonquian Family *Arosaguntacook *Atquanachuke *Beothuk Family *Brotherton *Chickahominy *Conestoga *Delaware *Erie Fox *Absentee Shawnee *Huron *Illinois *Iroquois *Kickapoo *Manhattan *Mahican *Malecite *Marameg *Martha's Vineyard Indians *Mascouten *Mashpee *Maskegon *Massachuset *Matinecoc *Mattabesic *Meits *Metoac *Miami *Mohawk *Mohegan *Moravians *Munsee *Nanticoke *Narragansett *Nauset *Neutrals *Niantic *Nipissing *Nipmuc *Ojibwe *Onondaga *Ontonagon *Passamaquoddy *Pennacook *Penobscot *Pequawket *Pequot *Piankashaw *Pocomtic *Poosepatuck *Potawatomi *Powhatan *Saconnet *Saluda *Saponi *Sauk *Seneca *Shawnee *Shinnecock *Susquehanna *Tionontati *Tutelo *Tunxis *Unalachtigo *Unami *Wampanoag *Wappinger *Weanoc *Wenrohronon 'North Carolina-West Virginia' *Algonquian Family *Bear River Indians *Cape Fear Indians *Catawba *Cheraw *Erie *Cherokee *Chickasaw *Chippewa *Chowanoc *Conoy *Coree *Delaware *Eno *Erie *Foxes *Absentee Shawnee *Hatteras *Hurons *Illinois *Irquois *Keyauwee *Kickapoo *Machapunga *Manahoac *Manahoac *Meherrin *Menominee *Miami *Monacan *Moratoc *Mosopela *Muskogee *Natchez *Neusiok *Neutrals *Nottaway *Noquet *Occaneechi *Ofo *Ottawa *Pamlico *Potawatomi *Saponi *Sauk *Seneca *Shakori *Shawnee *Sissipahaw *Sugeree *Susquehanna *Tali *Tuskegee *Tuscarora *Tutelo *Waccanaw *Wateree *Waxhaw *Weanoc *Weapemeoc *Woccon *Wyandot *Yuchi 'Alabama-Flordia' *Acolapissa *Acuera *Alabana *Amacano *Alibamu *Apalachee *Apaiachicola *Atsina *Bayogoula *Bayougoula *Biloxi *Calusa *Caparaz *Capinans *Catawba *Chakchiuma *Chatot *Chactoo *Chatot *Cherokee *Chesapeake *Chiaha *Chine *Christanna Indians *Choula *Chickasaw *Chitamacha *Choctaw *Congaree *Creek *Cusabo *Eno *Grigra *Guacata *Guale *Absentee Shawnee *Hitchiti *Houma *Icaful *Jeags *Karankawa *Karok *Kasihta *Keyauwee *Koasati * Koroa *Macapiras *Manahoac *Matchotic *Mikasuki * Mobile *Moctobi *Monacan *Muklasa *Muskogee *Nappissa *Napochi *Natchez *Nottaway *Ocale *Occaneechi *Oçita *Oconee *Ofo *Okelousa *Onathequa *Onatheaqua *Osochi *Pascagoula *Pawokti *Pedee *Pensacola *Pohoy *Powhatan *Quapaw *Saluda *Santee *Saturiba *Seminole *Sewee *Shakori *Shawnee *Sissipahaw *Sugeree *Tacatacuru *Taensa *Taposa *Tekesta *Tequesta *Timucua Family *Tohome *Tunica *Tuscarora *Tuskegee *Tutelo *Ucita *Utina *Waccamaw *Wateree *Waxhaw *Winyaw *Yamasee *Yuchi *Yufera *Yui *Yustaga 'North Dakota-Nebraska' *Apache *Arapaho *Arikara *Assiniboin *Blackfoot *Brulé Sioux *Caddo *Cheyenne *Cherokee *Chippewa *Chiwere Family *Comanche *Dakota *Delaware *Dotame *Foxes *Gros Ventre *Absentee Shawnee *Hidatsa *Hunkpapa *Illinois *Iowa *Iroquois *Kansa *Kickapoo *Kiowa *Kiowa Apache *Mdewakanton Sioux *Miami *Mandan *Missouri *Moingwena *Munsee *Oglala *Omaha *Osage *Oto *Ottawa *Pawnee *Peoria *Ponca *Potawatomi *Quapaw *San Arcs *Sauk *Santee *Seneca *Shawnee *Sisseton *Skidi *Sutaio *Teton Sioux *Winnebago *Wyandot 'South West' *Apache *Awatobi *Chemehuevi *Coahuiltec *Cocopa *Comanche * Havasupai *Hopi *Jemez *Keresan Family *Kiowa *Kiowa Apache *Lipan *Manso *Maricopa *Mohave *Navaho *Paiute *Papago *Panamint *Pecos *Pima *Pueblo *Pinal *Pueblos *Coyotero *Piro Pueblo *Quahatika *Shoshonean Family *Shoshoni *Sobaipuri *Tano Pueblo *Tewa Pueblos *Tigua Pueblo *Tonto *Ute *Walapai *Washo *Yavapai *Yuma *Yuman *Zuñi 'Oregon-Washington' *Ahantchuyuk *Alsea *Atfalati *Athapascan Family *Bannock *Chakankni *Calapooya *Calapuya *Cathlamet *Cathlacomatup *Cathlacumup *Cathlakaheckit *Cathlamet *Cathlanahquiah *Cathlapotle *Cathlathlalas *Cayuse *Chasta *Chaui *Chehalis *Chastacosta *Chasta-Soton *Chaushila *Chelamela *Chelamela *Chepenafa *Chetco *Chilluckkittequaw *Chilliwack *Chimakum *Chimakuan Family *Chinook *Chinookan Family *Clackama *Clallam *Clatsop *Colville *Columbians *Cowichan *Cowlitz *Dakubetede *Dwamish *Hanis *Hoh *Humptulips *Kalapooian Family *Kalispel *Klamath *Klickitat *Kosotshe *Kuitsh *Kusan *Kwaiailk *Kwalhioqua *Lakmiut *Lohim *Lummi *Lutuamian Family *Makah *Methow *Mishikhwutmetunne *Modoc *Molala *Muckleshoot *Multnomah *Naltunnetunne *Neketemeuk *Nemalquinner *Nespelem *Nez Percé *Nisqualli *Nooksack *Ntlakyapamuk *Okanagon *Paiute *Paloos *Palouse *Pshwanwapam *Puyallup *Queets *Quileute *Quinaielt *Quinault *Salish *Salish Family *Samish *SanpoilSantiam *Satsop *Semiahmoo *Senijextee *Shasta *Shahala *Shahaptian Family *Shoshonean Family *Shoshoni *Siletz *Sinkakaius *Sinkiuse *Siuslaw *Skaddal *Skagit *Skilloot *Snake *Snohomish *Snoqualmie *Squaxon *Stehtsasamish *Stillaquamish *Suquamish *Swallah *Swinomish *Taidhapam *Takelma *Taltushtuntude *Tenino *Tillamook *Tulalip *Tutuni *Twana *Tyigh *Umatilla *Umpqua *Walla Walla *Walpapi *Wanapam *Wasco *Watlala *Wauyukma *Wenatchee *Wishram *Wynoochee *Yahuskin *Yakima *Yakonan *Yamel *Yaquina *Yonkalla Hawaii and Rapa Nui *Kanaka Maoli *Rapanui Canada *Eskimo Category:North America Category:Native Americans Category:Islanders Category:Tribes